


Genesis

by astorii



Series: Exes & Woes [5]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: AU, F/M, Gen, KaiShin Exes AU, M/M, The Big Shrink™
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-08-21 21:04:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16584173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astorii/pseuds/astorii
Summary: It’s kind of sad how his last thoughts are of Kaito.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not and never will own DCMK or anything you may recognize unless stated otherwise!

“O-oi, Ran! That hurts!” he admonishes, stumbling behind his childhood friend as she drags him along by the wrist with an iron grip that’s far too tight. “Where are we going?”

Instead of answering question as he would prefer, she shouts, “Ten!” before counting down from there as she pulls him along faster.

Shinichi furrows his brows, wondering where it is that she’s trying to take them. Taking the moment to exercise his deductive prowess, he observes. A time limit. Surroundings look like the ones near the water fountain plaza, which is a popular meeting spot for tourists and park visitors. He frowns. That’s it then, he supposes. They’re headed for the water fountain plaza, but whatever for?

Oh. That’s why they’re running.

He picks up the pace now that he knows exactly what she’s in a rush for and the two of them make it to the very center of the plaza before she can even finish her count down. Ran drops his wrist, leaving it to dangle at his side with a dulling ache. Shinichi can only stare as jets of water shoot up towards the blue sky, dividing them from the rest of the world.

Around them are liquid walls, and he can’t help but notice the way his friend is marveling at the sight. That fact alone is enough to keep his mouth shut lest he interrupt her moment and upset her. In the back of his mind, he wonders if it hurts to grin that wide.

After giving her a few moments to stare in almost childlike amazement, he says, “You like this kind of thing, don’t you?” He glances up in time to see the faintest trace of a rainbow as the walls fall away.

“Yeah!” she replies, giving him a definite nod as she turns her attention towards him. “I heard about this from one of the park employees while you were getting our drinks. Isn’t it amazing?”

He stares, watching the water disappear. The ground around them glistens with droplets of water, and he can feel a bit of dampness to his clothes. Scratching the back of his neck, he says, “I guess?”

He doesn’t understand the appeal of this all—it’s just water, after all. Shinichi thinks it would be cooler if the water was colored with lights or if the fountains activated in some sort of pattern as though it were dancing. Wisely, he keeps those thoughts to himself.

Before he can say anything more, Ran takes his hand in hers and points in the opposite direction from which they came. She declares that it’s about time that they eat because all this running around has made her hungry. He only obliges as he rips his hand from her own to slip the both of his in his pockets.

“You don’t need to hold my hand like I’m some sort of child,” he remarks.

“You may as well be,” she retorts. “I swear, sometimes you _are_ a child—and don’t even try to deny it!”

He snorts, but otherwise doesn’t say anything in objection to that sentiment as they begin walking. As they’re strolling through the area, looking for a place to grab a snack, she tells him of this roller coaster she’s heard about that he’s sure to like—something about mystery or other, but he isn’t listening well enough to say for certain that’s what she said.

Most of his attention is on the passers-by as he plays a little game of observation. A person’s actions and outer-appearance can tell a story and it’s one that he likes to piece together himself.

In the middle of his staring, there’s a small gust of wind that startles him for a moment. He catches sight of a girl’s skirt lifting up, revealing the skin underneath. Immediately, his face colors as he looks away quickly, but not quick enough to overlook the bruises on her thighs.

(A gymnast?)

He returns his attention to Ran, hoping that the color will fade in her presence. Seeming nonplussed and presumably having not noticed the way his face is red and hot, she asks him whether she should get a churro or a pretzel. He advises the latter, but she chooses a churro anyway and promptly ignore the roll of his eyes.

Shinichi looks around, noting various food stalls. His gaze lands on a man with unruly dark hair selling cotton candy. Today, he’s feeling unexpectedly sweet. As Ran pays for her treat with the money he’s given her, he slips away so that he may order a stick of the candy floss.

As he himself is paying, Ran finds him holding his own treat and she says, “I didn’t know you liked sweet things,” as she eyes it with jealously.

As he pulls off a piece of it to offer to her, the detective replies, “I don’t,” while looking down at the mass of spun sugar. “I just felt like it.” For a moment, he regrets buying it because he prefers sour over sweet, but he doesn’t want any of his money to go to waste today. Experimentally, he bites into it and his nose twitches at the corner when the sugar hits his tongue. “It’s not bad though.”

And that’s that. The two of them wander around for a few minutes more as they finish their respective treats. At some point, Ran begins to direct them towards the Ferris wheel when the churro is halfway gone and the cotton candy is sticky and melted against the paper of its cone.

The two discard their trash before joining the line for the Ferris wheel. It doesn’t take long for them to get on, and eventually they’re all the way at the top of the ride.

“I feel like I can take on the world from up here,” Shinichi finds himself saying as he watches the world, feeling a little silly after the words leave his lips.

“Yeah, me too,” says Ran, watching with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you haven’t noticed, I’m basing this off of the remastered version of Episode 1! Of course, there are a few changes—such as Ran being the one to lead Shinichi to the water fountain plaza instead of the other way around.
> 
> So... I’m planning for this to be five chapters long and seven at most. Next chapter should bring us to the murder and chapter three should be an interlude with Kaito. As for the next two chapters... this installment shall end with Shinichi getting fed the poison.
> 
> Next installment will detail his being found and later adopting the identity of Edogawa Conan.
> 
> I’m planning for a tiny bit of angst in this—and I’m not talking about the case. You’ll see what I mean, hopefully. ;)


	2. Chapter 2

“You’re a gymnast, aren’t you?” Shinichi asks, still holding her hand in his own. His eyes trail down to look at the pearl necklace that is strung around her neck. He wonders why she would wear such an expensive looking thing to an amusement park of all places. Immediately after dispelling that thought, he drops her hand. “A-ah, pardon me.”

“H-how’d you know?” she stutters, gaping at him while her friend asks, “Do you know this guy or something?”

Shinichi hates to admit that it kind of stings when she replies that she has never seen him before in her life. He had been under the impression that everyone in Japan knows of him for one reason or another, whether it be as the son of famous mystery author Kudō Yūsaku and beloved actress Fujimine Yukiko or as the Heisei Holmes.

Then again, maybe that’s his ego talking. He likes to think that he isn’t _that_ self-absorbed, but it’s hard to deny the fact that he can be rather arrogant.

“It was your hand,” he hurries to explain. “The blisters on it are in just the right position for a gymnast whose specialty is metal horizontal bars.” Shinichi looks away, his cheeks feeling too warm for his liking. “I remember seeing you earlier. The wind happened to pick up and your skirt... I didn’t mean to look, but the bruise on your thigh is unique and typically only develops on gymnasts who practice with uneven horizontal bars.”

Ran swats his arm hard upon realizing what he had seen. He rubs it, grimacing while giving the girl a more sincere apology. Honestly, he hadn’t meant to look. And he’s not trying to be a pervert! It’s rather hard for someone who gets as flustered as he does to be one.

“Are these people bothering you, Hitomi? Reiko?” asks a rough voice from behind.

Lovers, he thinks when he turns around. The young woman’s arms are hooked around a man’s neck, clinging onto him as though the ground beneath her were crumbling. They’re both watching him, no ounce of warmth in either of their gazes.

“Oh, are these your friends?” he asks, hoping that he hadn’t give those two the wrong idea. Hitomi tells him yes. “If that’s the case, shouldn’t we trade places?”

The apparent gymnast is quick to say no, to say that it isn’t necessary. Beside her, Reiko says, “We would be rude to bother those two,” and it brings their attention back to the pair. Shinichi doesn’t know if his face can get any warmer when he sees the two lock lips and get lost in a lover’s embrace.

He looks away.

Thankfully, he isn’t under the scrutinizing glares of the couple for that much longer. Like the gentleman he’s been taught to be, Shinichi gestures for Ran to slide into the rollercoaster first before climbing in himself. He pulls down on the over-the-shoulder restraints and holds on tight even though the ride has yet to start.

Ran starts rambling about something, but Shinichi finds that her words are lost to him. Distracting him from her honeyed tones is a weight on his chest that seems to grow heavier with each passing second. He purses his lips. Before he can think to question it, the ride begins to move, pressing forward slowly before gradually picking up the pace.

The thrill of the ride almost makes him forget about the feeling. The twists and turns and ups and downs make his stomach flip in the best way possible. Maybe the light show and the props within aren’t the mystery he had been hoping for, but the ride in entertaining nonetheless.

The cool air turns to wind in his face as the ride zooms through the tunnel. He finds himself grinning nonetheless. Ran’s hand is a welcome warmth on top of his own. Somehow, it makes him feel a little less lonely.

As the light fades, leaving him and the other passengers in total darkness, he feels something wet land on his forehead. It startles him more than the ride itself had. He wonders if it’s part of the attraction as he reaches up with his left hand, tapping it against the wet substance. Shinichi furrows his brows and brings his fingers to his tongue.

“It’s salty,” he murmurs. The taste catches him off guard. It can’t be water then, can it? At least, it’s not just water. As he’s debating the possibilities, he can’t help but notice how the air before him shifts. And just as he’s beginning to wonder what it could mean, he hears a strange sound and feels something wet on the back of his neck.

To his right, Ran shrieks, giving a confused and panicked shout of, “What is this?!” that has Shinichi turning around in his seat to make sure all is well back there.

As the tunnel ends and the coaster runs out into the light, his eyes widen. He hates the way that he can’t tear his eyes away from the sight. His stomach drops—and it’s not because of the sudden and sharp turn the ride takes. As the coaster cruises back to the beginning where the employees are waiting to help them off, Shinichi casts his gaze on all other occupants of the ride.

“Shi-Shinichi,” Ran whimpers. “He’s... his head...”

“I know,” he tells her. He wishes she didn’t have to see this. Ran’s never been able to stomach the sight of so much blood, not even fake blood in the movies. Shinichi thinks that it may be a good idea to comfort her as soon as they get off the ride, but he doesn’t know how to go about doing so.

Instead, when the employees have stopped the ride and hurried to call the police and an ambulance, he demands that the ride is sealed off and that nobody should move.

This is no accident, he thinks to himself. And to think, amusement parks are supposed to be fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! It’s been a hot minute since I last updated. I hope that’s quite all right with you guys. :)
> 
> Bonne année! Happy New Years! It’s rather late, but still!!
> 
> It was quite the struggle to write this. After the first two paragraphs, I had no idea how to go about writing the rest of the chapter. Oh well! I’m hoping for an interlude with Kaito next chapter, but I’m not too sure. Feel free to pitch some ideas. :p


	3. Interlude

“So, Kaito, how are things going with that boyfriend of yours?” Nakamori asks, his face hidden behind the black and white print of the morning paper.

It’s an odd question for the man to ask. Caught off guard, the teen chokes on a piece of toast and barely manages to swallow it without further incident. Kaito wonders why Nakamori would ask him about Shinichi. After all, it’s not like him to take much interest in the love life of the kid next door.

To buy some time to think of a better response than, “Oh, you mean Shinichi? Yeah, see, I broke up with him not too long ago, but I had to do it over the phone ‘cause I wasn’t sure if I’d be able to do it in person without dropping to my knees and begging for forgiveness,” he picks up his coffee and sips on it.

“Why do you ask?”

“Eh. I just always thought that you’d end up with my Aoko,” the man responds, still not setting down his paper. It’s then that Kaito realizes that this is the perfect time to bring up this topic with Aoko being in the bathroom and all. “Like two peas in a pod, the two of you.” Finally, Nakamori folds the paper and places it next to his own cup of joe. “Then you met the Kudō kid when you were—what, eleven? Twelve?”

Eleven. He met Shinichi when the both of them were eleven. Kaito almost laughs, recalling the circumstances that led to their meeting. His stomach is clenching and his chest is too heavy for him to let out anything more than a shallow breath.

“I met Shinichi when we were eleven.” He looks down at his cup of coffee and allows himself to bear a wistful expression. Kaito places his cup down after draining it of its content. Then, he stands up, pushing his chair out so fast it scrapes against the ground. “Sorry ‘bout that. Tell Aoko thanks for the breakfast.”

“Leaving so soon?” Nakamori inquires, looking at him with a confused expression. His eyes drop to the half-finished breakfast on Kaito’s plate. “You haven’t even finished. You’re not going to wait for her?”

Kaito feels guilt nibbling at his insides. He doesn’t know whether it’s because Shinichi is the topic of interest here or because he’s leaving Aoko behind. Still, he needs to get out of here. The way this conversation is treading on the waters of his and Shinichi’s relationship is making him a little sick. And he doesn’t want to arouse any suspicion by trying to dodge the question any further.

“I just remembered that I promised Kun-kun that I’d help him with the classwork he missed,” Kaito fibs, picking up his school bag and taking a few steps back. He turns around in his heel. “Apologize to Aoko for me, won’t you?”

And before Nakamori can even get another word out, Kaito is out the door and halfway down the block. The weariness hits him full force and the burden of guilt is almost a physical weight on his shoulders. And honestly?

Kaito really hates his life.

He almost laughs. Almost. Kaito wants to laugh, but whatever traces of laughter turns to cotton in his throat and he chokes up right there on the sidewalk. Something inside of him feels that it’s incredibly ironic how he’s the one hating his life when it’s Shinichi who probably got his heart broken.

Then again, it’s not like Kaito came out of this unscathed.

There’s a pebble on the ground that he kicks, mimicking Shinichi’s fancy footwork to the best of his ability and failing because he’s never really been one for soccer. Still, it hits its mark just meters away, bouncing along the pavement. For a moment, he stares at it.

And for another moment, he wonders to himself if he made the right choice. Breaking up with Shinichi had been one of the hardest things that he could have done, much harder than asking Shinichi out when he was terrified at the idea of the other turning him down and ruining their friendship.

When he first started to moonlight as the phantom thief, he thought to himself that it wouldn’t be too hard. It was only when the _Blue Birthday_ heist came about that he started to doubt himself and his ability to keep his two personas divided. After all, what was he thinking, trying to hide a criminal alter ego from a detective as brilliant as Shinichi.

Best case scenario in which Shinichi finds out: the detective accepts his chosen path and offers help.

Worst case scenario: Shinichi gets killed by the same men who killed his father.

Kaito isn’t afraid of getting caught. And Kaito knows that Shinichi would likely be placed in the difficult position of helping his boyfriend or being the law-abiding citizen he’s supposed to be. Nonetheless, Kaito can’t put Shinichi in that position and he sure as hell won’t let Shinichi get hurt.

He picks up the pace. If he doesn’t hurry, Aoko will catch up to him for sure. He stuffs his hands in his pockets and finds that it’s hard to keep his poker face from slipping. Ignoring his father’s famous words, he lets it fall. For now, he’s alone.

It’s okay.

“I need to stop thinking about him so much,” he murmurs, poker face returning. “Otherwise I’m going to regret ever meeting him in the first place.”

(If he hadn’t met Shinichi, he wouldn’t be dealing with the issue of hiding an alter ego from a loved one. If he hadn’t met Shinichi, he’d probably be pining over Aoko because that’s who he liked before he even met the detective. If he hadn’t met Shinichi, he wouldn’t have to break up with Shinichi.

But he didn’t have to break up with Shinichi, did he? There are other ways to deal with this. Breaking up with Shinichi just seemed like the easiest way out.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does this chapter make you pity Kaito? Does it make you more angry with him? I was trying to make it a little conflicting for some readers.
> 
> Also, I ordered some konpeitō from Japan and I’m excited to try it even though it’s literally just sugar candy.
> 
> Anywho, I’m so excited for this series to progress!! I have some lovely and some heartbreaking scenes in mind. ;)
> 
> Also, the lovely StarMaiden pitched a few interesting ideas to me! How would you all feel if Ran were told of Shinichi’s _little_ secret from the beginning? I think it would be interesting. I’d love to explore that idea, but I’d also like to make sure it’s not too much for some of my readers! :)
> 
> Feel free to give me your own ideas! As always, thank you for reading and I hope you will continue to support this series!


	4. Chapter 4

He’d promised that a case wouldn’t occur at the amusement park, hadn’t he?  
  
Shinichi drops the cloth back onto the victim’s neck to hide the gruesome sight from curious eyes. He wants to think that there is no need to expose such a picture to the crowd that seems to grow more and more restless with each passing second. Besides, there’s also so much blood.  
  
Even with the amount of murders he’s run into, which is a startlingly high number, Shinichi will never get used to the display of death.  
  
“Why Kishida-kun? Why? He... he...” Aiko wails, crying into Hitomi’s shoulder.  
  
Shinichi makes an attempt to tune her out. He’s busy staring at the body and at the forensic officers examining the coaster itself. Agitated whispers from the crowd find their way into his ears.  
  
Ran grabs one of his sleeves, wrapping her arms around his own as she murmurs to him a devastated-sounding, “Shinichi...” that has him humming thoughtfully in response.   
  
What else is there to say? A man’s dead. This man died in his presence, the deed done in the cover of darkness. A definite murder and by no means a suicide. Shinichi has nothing more to say on the matter as he replays the events leading up to this man’s death.  
  
“What an unlucky guy,” someone whispers behind him. He almost misses the words, but the voice that speaks them catches his attention. Shinichi hears the other one say, “Whatever. This is an accident. They’ll have to let us leave.”  
  
On the contrary, he thinks, no one’s allowed to leave. He says as much, turning around and announcing that a murder has taken place. Everyone on the ride must remain where they are until the case is resolved or at least until the police collect their contact information and give them permission to return home.  
  
Excluding himself and Ran for obvious reasons, amongst the passengers is a killer who will be brought to justice. And Shinichi intends to figure out which one of them had been the one to kill Kishida.  
  
A familiar voice reaches his ears and Shinichi looks towards the crowd, watching as people move to make way for Megure. The inspector calls out to him, drawing everyone’s attention. Apparently, no one had realized that the teen standing before them is none other than Kudō Shinichi, the Heisei Holmes and media-proclaimed Savior of the Japanese Police Force.  
  
The awed recognition, while simultaneously welcome and embarrassing, causes red to creep up his neck and pour onto his cheeks. His laugh is stilted as he rubs the back of his neck with his free hand, saying, “I’m flattered, really,” after someone begins to fawn over him.  
  
As always, Ran glares at him, telling him that his ego is big enough as it is.  
  
And as he should, Shinichi decides to pointedly ignore the way people are whispering about him because now is not the time to preen at such pretty words. He clears his throat into a fisted hand as though the action alone will rid his cheeks of crimson warmth. It doesn’t work, much to his chagrin, but it does lessen the heat.  
  
He slips his arm out of Ran’s hold.  
  
Investigating officers make it clear that there are no signs of a malfunction on the roller coaster itself and Megure decides that the victim likely did not commit suicide. After stating the obvious, he only reaffirms Shinichi’s deduction.  
  
A few minutes later finds both the inspector and the teen detective hovering over a diagram of the roller coaster and its occupants on that ill-fated run. Megure easily excludes Ran and Shinichi from the suspect list on the basis that he knows neither of them would kill.  
  
While Megure is busy debating on whether the two men in black had a chance to kill the victim, a cold voice from behind says, “Hurry this up. We don’t have time to sit here while you let some high school brat play detective.”  
  
The insult doesn’t register until after Shinichi recognizes the feeling of dread. He finds it hard for him to move no matter how much his mind is screaming at his body to do so. Megure is brave enough to rise, likely ignorant of the chills that that voice has induced as he tries to explain that everyone should be able to leave shortly and that Shinichi is not, in fact, that much of a brat.  
  
Shinichi stares into those ice-cold eyes, wondering why that man looks as though he’s killed a thousand times with no remorse.  
  
The arrival of one Officer Chiba pulls Shinichi’s attention away from those eyes. He’s holding a knife with its blade wrapped in a blood-stained cloth. Behind him, Aiko looks confused. As soon as she registers what exactly had been said and what exactly the officer is holding, she steps back, shaking her head as she shouts in denial.  
  
She doesn’t know a thing about that knife.  
  
But Shinichi knows something about it.  
  
The gymnast and her freckles friend appear shocked, disbelieving of the notion that it was the victim’s own lover that had killed him. Hitomi is calm enough to ask, “Aiko, how could you do such a thing? I thought things were going so well between you...” in such a sad and confused voice. “You two were perfect together.”  
  
Aiko continues to yell, denying that she killed her beloved. Her movements are wild and desperate as she tries to convince everyone of her innocence. The little red jewel on her necklace catches Shinichi’s attention, drawing him towards it.  
  
And in his mind, the final piece of the puzzle clicks into place.  
  
“Obviously she killed him,” says that same man from before. “I don’t see a problem in leaving.”  
  
“Ah, but there is,” Shinichi chides, finally rising. He nods to himself as everyone’s eyes fall onto him. “Aiko-san did not kill him.” When Megure asks him who did if not her, he points to the true culprit. “She did.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was having trouble writing this, but then I remembered all the ideas I have planned for the future and I got motivated enough to figure out a way to write it. Sksksksks.
> 
> Next chapter will be the explanation and Shinichi being fed the poison. I’m debating on whether the next part will be him being found or whether I’ll have a time skip.
> 
> A lot of people, including myself, seem to be on board with the idea of Conan telling Ran his true identity. If you wish to object, do speak now or forever hold your peace. :p
> 
> If I do go down that route, I think I’ll wait a bit before he tells her. If anyone had any ideas they’d like to pitch, send ‘em my way, please and thank you!


	5. Chapter 5

He died because he dumped her.  
  
After the initial surge of pride at wrapping up yet another case, Shinichi finds himself oddly quiet. He listens to Ran and her tears when the pair are finally allowed to leave, not knowing exactly how to deal with a crying girl. His left index finger scratches the surface of his cheek before both hands are lost in the pockets of his jacket.  
  
“Don’t cry anymore,” he says. Was that a bit rough? Maybe. Did he at least try? Yes. “This kind of thing happens all the time, Ran. People die everyday. You get used to—”  
  
“I don’t want to get used to it!” she protests, looking both devastated and like she wants to hit him for his insensitive words. He winces, wishing he could be a little better at the whole comforting thing. “People don’t just get their heads sliced off in front of you everyday!”  
  
Wisely, he refrains from correcting her. Technically, the victim hadn’t been decapitated in front of them. For one, he had sat behind them on the roller coaster. Then, he had been beheaded in the dark, so neither he nor Ran saw it happen. If he were to say that at this moment, or any moment really, Shinichi’s own head would be the next to come off.  
  
Apparently he waited too long to respond. Even with tears in her eyes, Ran asks him if he’s okay as she takes his wrist and brings them to a stop. People begin to walk around them, some murmuring in annoyance and others whispering about what kind of couple they must be for him to be letting her cry like that.  
  
“Of course I’m okay,” he says, sounding indignant as he turns his head. “I see crime scenes a lot; I’d be crazy to not be used to it.”  
  
“No, I just meant... since you and Kaito-kun aren’t... well, since—”  
  
He realizes what she’s trying to say, what she’s trying to remind him of. Shinichi scowls as he yells, “I’m not six, Ran!” His shout attracts onlookers and his cheeks color at the attention. He hadn’t meant to be that loud. “Sorry, I... you don’t need to sugarcoat it. He broke up with me. It’s fine. I’m over it.”  
  
“We shouldn’t have come here today.” Ran looks like she wants to laugh. “What were we thinking? Coming to such a romantic date spot after he broke up with you?” She wipes the tears from her eyes. “At least we wouldn’t have to deal with a murder if we stayed home.”  
  
Shinichi finds himself agreeing with her. Maybe this trip had been a bad idea, an ill-fated night just waiting to happen. He can’t imagine ever wanting to kill Kaito for breaking up with him. The way he had done so really hurt, but would Shinichi ever kill him over it?  
  
No.  
  
“Ran, will you be able to make it home by yourself?”  
  
“I’m not some damsel in distress, Shinichi,” she retorts, sadness forgotten as she turns a small glare on him. “I can take care of myself. Why?”  
  
He looks past her, staring at a young couple. His gaze falls on their intertwined fingers and smitten grins.  
  
“I just want to be alone. And your old man’s probably drinking himself into a stupor. You should probably get home before he passes out.”  
  
She watches him. Her eyes are narrowed ever-so-slightly as if he’s some sort of puzzling mystery that she can’t seem to solve.  
  
“And what about you?” she inquires, looking worried and justifiably so. “Aren’t you gonna go home? Why don’t we go together?”  
  
“He and I were planning to come here during break,” he tells her, avoiding her gaze. Even so, he can still see her pity. “We were going to treat you and Nakamori-san.” Shinichi laughs. “Obviously, that’s not going to happen now.”  
  
Ran winces. “I didn’t know,” she admits, which isn’t very shocking as he and Kaito meant to surprise both of the girls. “You’re probably right about Tōsan though.” She scratches her arm, her expression shifting as she makes some sort of decision in her mind. “I’m going home now, but you better call me in the morning. I’m coming over if you don’t.”  
  
Shinichi nods, making a promise to call her as soon as he wakes up. She purses her lips before giving him a quick hug. They part ways and Shinichi watches her disappear towards the exits before he turns on his heel, intent on doing a bit of sightseeing or something.  
  
Before he can do any of that, he sees one of those men in black from the roller coaster, standing near the hedges and looking around as though he’s searching for someone.  
  
He doesn’t even entertain the idea of leaving it be. His feet follow as the man slips into the darkness. Shinichi quickens his pace and only starts taking feather-light steps when he enters the same place the man had.  
  
For a moment, Shinichi thinks he lost the man. Then, he comes across a conversation he probably shouldn’t be hearing. Immediately, he pulls out—  
  
His phone. His _old_ phone. Shinichi stares at it, puzzled because he swears he grabbed his new phone from the charger. He shakes his head, unlocking it and opening up the camera app.  
  
It’ll work just as fine.  
  
Busy watching what seems to be an extortion, he fails to hear the footsteps approaching until the last second.  
  
The hit on the back the back of his sends him forward and leaves him splayed on the ground. He’s paralyzed as he’s never been hit this hard before. It seems he’s been recognized.  
  
“—poison, newly developed by our organization, and claiming to be fully unable to be extracted from the body for the perfect crime.”  
  
They force something into his mouth, chasing it down with water. As he’s laying there, feeling like his bones are melting and his body steaming, there’s only one thought on his mind.  
  
_I’m sorry, Kaito._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I meant to make the shrinking scene much longer, but I thought there isn’t much to change about that scene. The biggest change is with Ran and Shinichi parting ways, so I thought it’d be best to focus on that. :)
> 
> So, the horrible coincidence with Shinichi grabbing his old phone? I decided that, as they did in the remake, Shinichi carrying around a tape recorder device thing is just kind of weird? Like?? Nah. Gin destroys it anyway. Now, he’ll destroy Shinichi’s phone with all those _I love you_ messages and pictures with Kaito! :D
> 
> And so... here’s yet another update! I’m thinking the next installment, which is the one that will be posted after _If (You Knew)_ , will be 3 chapters long. :p
> 
> Edit: Jk. Gin doesn’t destroy Shinichi’s recording thing. He takes it. I’m still going to make him destroy it anyway. :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking time out of your day to read this! Please consider leaving a comment or a kudos at the very least. :)


End file.
